


A Sky Full of Stars

by WhatTheWilbur



Series: SBI One-Shots :) [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Stargazing, cuddling under the stars, everything is okay, i love them, no angst /srs, they're so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur
Summary: The stars were brilliant tonight.
Relationships: JUST FAMILY THINGS YO, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Philza
Series: SBI One-Shots :) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075097
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	A Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write about a time where everything was okay yk?? 
> 
> The title is from A Sky Full Of Stars by Coldplay! 
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

The stars were brilliant tonight.

It was a rare thing for Phil, Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy to all be in one place at a time. Phil and Wilbur had work, while Techno and Tommy both had school. Their schedules just didn’t fit together nicely. But, tonight, thankfully, was a night where everyone had off (Well, Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy did - Phil just called in sick). So, the family decided to spend their night under the stars. 

“Do you have a blanket?” Phil called from the kitchen. Tommy could hear the stovetop crackle as Phil heated up some milk for hot chocolate. 

Wilbur almost tumbled down the stairs, a blanket in his arms, “Yeah, I got it!” 

“Just lay it outside,” Phil responded, stirring the pot as he added in the hot chocolate powder, “We’ll be out in a bit.” Wilbur smiled and nodded in response and opened the backyard door. 

“Tommy! Techno!” Phil called out, “Can you come help me with this hot cocoa?” Tommy sprang off the couch, Techno following after his brother. Tommy grabbed a mug for himself and Wilbur, while Techno grabbed his and Phil’s. 

As soon as Phil was sure the stovetop was off, they were all outside, meeting Wilbur on the blanket. Tommy approached Wilbur, a mischievous smile on his face.

Wilbur leaned back slightly, “Are you going to pour it on me…”

“Maybe,” Tommy said nonchalantly, “Nah, I’m just kidding. Not tonight.” He leaned down and handed Wilbur his mug, careful not to spill it.

“Thank you,” Wilbur said, cupping the mug in his hands. Tommy sat down next to him, Techno and Phil sitting close by. The family didn’t talk a lot, they just enjoyed each other's company. That silence lasted until Techno started talking. 

“Did you know that there’s stardust in your veins?” He asked, turning his head to his brothers, “Most of the basic elements our bodies are composed of came from stars millions of years ago.”

Tommy cocked his head to the side, “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Techno confirmed, “It’s also possible that some of the hydrogen and lithium that we have originated from the Big Bang itself.” 

Wilbur looked up at the sky, eyes darting around as if he were searching the stars for something. Tommy could hear him mutter a quiet “woah”. 

“How do you know that?”

“Dunno,” Techno shrugged as he placed his empty mug on the grass next to him and turned his attention to the stars. The rest of his family set their mugs next to his and laid down on the blanket. The cool breeze was enough to cool the air down from the hot day, but not enough to make the four shiver terribly. It was just enough to make the air comfortable again.

“The stars are pretty,” Wilbur commented, looking at Tommy, who hummed in agreement. 

“We should do this more often, yeah?” Phil asked, turning to look at his boys.

“Please,” Wilbur sighed out, the other two silently nodding in agreement. Slowly but surely, the moon made itself more known in the night sky, casting silver rays down onto the ground which cast shadows of trees and buildings.

Phil looked over at his sons who were lulling off to sleep slowly, “You three can sleep, you know that, right?” 

“I don’t wanna-” Tommy is cut off by a yawn, “-ruin the night..” 

“Oh hush,” Phil laughed, “You’re not ruining anything. Falling asleep under the stars is very nice.” 

Tommy shifted his body, his head now resting on Wilbur’s chest and his hand intertwined with Technos. Wilbur made a grumble of annoyance at this.

“You’re warm,” Tommy sleepily mumbled.

He could hear Wilbur chuckle as he ruffled Tommy’s hair, “Fine, just don’t drool on me.” 

“You can’t-” Another yawn, “Make me…” 

Wilbur laughed again, “Whatever.” Wilbur could feel as Tommy’s breath evened out, falling into a steady rhythm as he slept. Techno gave Tommy's hand a squeeze and shifted closer to the two in the center, as did Phil. Soon enough, the whole family was asleep.

Hands intertwined, a family sleeps, cuddled together, under those brilliant stars.


End file.
